


侍者的故事

by imaginebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 因为最近在看使女的故事，所以就先把这个梗写了。来自 艾特 念奴娇——庭院深深深几许 的点梗：obikin使女的故事AU自由民主的国家被集权政府推翻，因为生育率极低，能够生育的omega被政府安排去贵族指挥官家里生孩子。omega被集中管理。有反抗心理的omega被抓到之后不去生孩子，而是去辐射区做苦力或者。ALPHA/位高权重的贵族军官anakin，omega/Obi-wan大概要分成两到三个部分写。这是第一部分。作为修改，安纳金不会有夫人。ao之外的角色尽量不会出现。侍女的词用在这里也不合适，就改成侍者了。





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan凝视着自己房间窗户外的景色，习惯性的发起呆来。  
当然，他其实也没什么事情可做。他需要把自己罩在褐色的柔软的斗篷下面，传的像个传教士或者修女。这斗篷的帽子怕是拆开会有一整条被子那么大，obi-wan这样觉得。戴上这个东西，他完全没办法看到天空亦或是左右两边的人。不过那有什么关系呢，可以生育的omega“侍者”们可是像受到CITES公约保护的珍惜动物一样被“饲养”着的。

这是anakin skywalker的家。这个alpha深受Palpatine的喜爱，可谓是现在的红人了。因此连带着他自己也有了诸多特权——Obi-wan真不知道自己被送来这里算是好事还是坏事，但只要他一日生不出孩子来，他就一日不需要离开。

他仍记得自己第一次见到这位主人时发生的事。

侍者外袍下是宽松的长衫，看不出身形来，这也是出于那些伪善者的考虑——什么侍者不能有性欲啦，之类的。Obi-wan倒是有点怀念起自己过去的生活来了。

等到嬷嬷和马大们都推下去的时候，anakin终于开了金口。他问obi-wan叫什么名字。

“ofanakin”obi-wan说道。他尽量不带感情，或者说，谦卑——他曾经犯过错误，并因此吃了些苦头。

“不，我是问你自己的名字。”anakin似乎是感觉有些好笑，他把他手里的梨子递给了obi-wan“或者过去的名字，随便你怎么理解。”

“obi-wan，先生。”

Anakin家是没有夫人的，这点很奇怪。他永远只有一个人，但这样他就不会需要一名侍者。

可事实却是，obi-wan站在他面前。这件事情简直是obi-wan心中的一个未解之谜了。

哦，过去——在过去，obi-wan他本来是有工作的，而且他也不叫ofanakin。这个名字只是代表他属于谁而已，甚至都不代表他本人。

他曾是一名大学副教授。尽管当局还是不欢迎omega去做一些公众化的职业，但教师显然不属于此列。Obi-wan碰巧也不是很喜欢真的去做开发研发硬件之类的——毕竟他不是很喜欢拼命——所以他选择了学校。他在三尺讲台上活的也算风生水起，直到那一天的到来——

首先是信用卡失灵。他账户下所有的资产被转移至他兄弟名下。再然后是他被辞退，理由是omega不应该工作，再然后是——

算了，他不想回忆了。

再然后，就是现在。他在水中陷得更深了一点，他甚至有点想就这样把自己淹死——但人总是有些求生欲的。如果他不服从，那么他就会被送去辐射区劳作，在辐射导致的各种疾病中劳累致死。真讽刺，他甚至觉得现在这种日子还不错了。

Obi-wan是被马大敲门的声音惊醒的。当然，无论是谁家的马大，他或者她都是一名beta。Beta没法感知任何与荷尔蒙有关的事情，因此一切只能靠obi-wan自己的描述和嬷嬷的检查来判断。Anakin非常讨厌那些絮絮叨叨道貌岸然的女人，所以obi-wan有了很大程度上的自由，从这一点上讲，obi-wan还要谢谢自己家的主人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍旧是平静的在叙述着与过去有关的故事。  
> 我要离校啦，这几天在收拾东西比较忙。过几天再更新。

可即便这样，obi-wan现在的处境还是无法改变的。他觉得自己就像案板上的羊肉，任人宰割。他想要回到过去的状态，可他完全无法前进。

他确实畏惧死亡。在最初的阶段里有人抗争，可他们往往都下场凄惨。有的人被弄瞎了一只眼睛，有的人被斩断了双腿——什么样的情况都有可能出现。在种种惩罚中最严重的应该就是被送去辐射区了。Obi-wan还没听说过有人能从那里活着出来的。

“o...obi?”anakin的声音把他招唤回现实。Obi-wan正规矩的坐在餐桌前吃他该死的午餐，这东西是很健康，可obi-wan真的很想吃点垃圾食品。哦，在这里同样不会有。

“是的先生。”obi-wan放下勺子，仍旧微低着头，他们是不该与主人对视的。

“你在我的宅子里待着也没有什么事情做，所以我想你帮我整理一些资料。”也让你自然一点，就算不为了别的什么，在自己的宅子里放一个与机器人差不多的人类，也很让人心寒。况且...anakin偏过头，不知在想些什么。“要求就放在桌面上，你自己看就好。”

Obi-wan思考了一会儿，按照规定来说他们是不被允许接触知识的。他们不该看新闻，也不该阅读，除了那种仪式之外几乎不应该去做任何事。可anakin的邀请实在是太过真诚了，他几乎无法分辨那究竟是在诱惑自己犯下错误，还是那就是一个普通的邀请。

他还是没忍住，接过了笔电。摩挲着熟悉的电子设备外壳，他非常想叹口气，可是他不能——他求助般的看向anakin，可是他的主人却转身走掉了。Obi-wan只得打开电脑，按照桌面上文档的内容来整理那些论文。Obi-wan发现这些东西的发布时间都是比较早的，至少早于现在糟糕的一切所产生的时候，而由于从那以后网络就被极大程度上的限制了，因此这些数据肯定是在那之前就存在于这里。

要他做的事情并不是很多，他需要修改一些论文的格式，并做以整理和翻译。难以想象，这样的一位alpha没有一个合适的助手。

当obi-wan的目光扫到某一篇论文时，他突然愣住了。不是因为别的，是因为它的作者正是自己。这可有意思极了。

一个位高权重的alpha，却正看着被封禁的论文，而这论文的作者还是正在他家“劳作”的侍者。真搞不明白这个家伙在想些什么，

Obi-wan想起来了——anakin自己是曾经认识的。

他并不是自己学校里的学生。他是Palpatine议员的养子，所以他在更好的学校接受教育。而那一天他能出现则纯属偶然——那时anakin的未婚妻正在此校读书，所以他就来了。

Obi-wan能记住安纳金，完全是由于他在课堂上的提问。那问题算是有些深度，但明显感觉得到这孩子言语间是带着刺的。

再后来由于各种各样的原因，这门婚事被取消——anakin就在没出现在这所学校，大多数人也都忘记了这样一个风云人物曾经出现在自己这块地方，可obi-wan却记得住了。


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin或许私下里算得上是个好人----但Obi-wan记得他在战争时期都做过什么。他直接导致这个国家陷入如此的境况，obi-wan实在无法把他现在的样子与他过去的形象剥离开来。obi-wan记得他在电视节目上讲过什么，诸如新的开始之类的话----那时几乎所有的omega都对他恨之入骨。

可这对解救自己完全没有用处。

至于obi-wan自己，他日常与anakin的接触不可避免的增多了起来。毕竟同处一室，相遇是难免的。这宅子里佣人很少，所以很多时候anakin都会自己做事情，甚至他还为obi-wan做过午饭。那时候就好像他们真是一家人一样。

但anakin很少开口与obi-wan谈论些什么，可一旦他开始说，那场面就有些奇怪了。

“我并不是要害你，我是在试着拯救自己，dr.Kenobi.”anakin解释道。anakin最开始做的一切都是为了拯救他自己。可后来变得不同了----他再次遇到了那个令他印象深刻的教师，更要命的是，他发现自己爱上这个人了。

“起初这些与你并没有什么关系。我没有夫人是出于我养父的原因，但他希望我有后代----好吧，但后来我发现，来到我家的是你。课堂上我就感觉得到与你的相处会很有趣。”

所以我现在也要拯救你了。尽管前路凶险。

很明显的因果关系。

obi-wan感觉这有些复杂。不过生活也不会变的更糟了，是吧？可眼下他还需要面对另一件事情，那就是所谓的仪式----保险起见，他还是怀了孕再跑比较好。这样即便发生万一他也能保住性命。

对不起，Anakin很真诚的说道。可我必须这样做，否则万一我失手也会连累了你。而且如果你一直不发情，她们也会抓你走的，会有新的ofSkywalker来到这里。

实际上还有另一种后果。太长时间没有进入发情期的omega会被判定为失去生育能力，他们会成为马大，也就是变作佣人。obi-wan曾经学过一点历史，他知道在曾经存在过的王朝之中，很多都存在那样的情况----妻妾成群，而家里还有许多年轻的佣人。所以obi-wan也说不好现在这个情况到底是倒退了多久了。

坦白来说obi-wan也不是真的很在乎这种事情。当世界发展到这一地步，他也明白这是必然发生的。只是他很怀疑，他真的逃得掉吗？

obi-wan顺从的躺在那里，像个献于邪神的祭品。某种程度上讲这也正是他本人现在的身份。他不能做出任何表情来，这也是写在所谓规定之中的。

但安纳金家中没有夫人，这使得仪式的场景变得非常诡异。原本夫人应该坐在obi-wan的身后，冷漠的看着自己所谓的丈夫与他人交欢。然后obi-wan会生下孩子，这孩子将成为Skywalker家的头子----可现在却完全不是这样了。没有夫人按住他的四肢，他就只是躺在那里。而anakin的动作并不冷漠，甚至称得上温柔。

而最后，我们又能逃到哪里呢？仪式结束后obi-wan躺在浴缸里思考着这个问题。他几乎没听到马大叫他出去的声音。但他也忍不住幻想起他逃离这个地方时会发生的事情了。他跟安纳金生活在某处荒野之中的矮小房屋内，他们的孩子也就在这里长大----去他的侍者和将军，他们就只是他们自己。


End file.
